Hosts for Rent
by RaRelikesrelaynovels
Summary: If the music club needs musicians, and the art club needs artists, then of course the host club needs hosts! Welcome dear sir /mistress to FT Academy's host club! May we entertain you with our best hosts, the Tri-men! Oh my, you have more than two guests? Oh dear... I guess we just have to recruit more hosts! Care to join us?
1. Chapter I - The Host Club

**Hosts for Rent**

**By: RaRelikesrelaynovels**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

"Onee-san! Welcome back!" Eve Tearm flashed a charming smile, which caused a group of girls to swoon.

"You're finally back," Ren Akatsuki gave the girls a small smile. He averted his eyes once he realized what he just said, "Not that I was worried or anything," he added as he hid his blush.

"Welcome back, my mistress," Hibiki Lates, the best of them all, slightly bowed down and kissed the hand of one of the girls. The group of girls couldn't help but swoon over the three guys. They were hot after all.

This was the daily activity of the one and only 'Host Club' of Fairy Tail Academy. These three aren't the only members though. Let me introduce them to you:

The leader and founder of this beautiful club is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki; a 4th year who has this weird habit of sniffing on peoples 'scent' to tell what kind of person they are. This habit of his creep the girls out, which causes them not to request for him.

The first three members of the club are the famous 'tri-men'; a group of handsome guys from different classes where rumor says have been brought together by fate. The eldest of the group is Ren Akatsuki; a 3rd year who is well-known for his 'Tsundere' attitude. The youngest is Eve Tearm; a first year who's trick is his charming smile and his cute 'Younger brother' attitude. And lastly, Hibiki Lates; a 2nd year who's selling point is by being a gentleman to every girl he encounters.

The fifth member is a 3rd year named MiraJane Strauss. When she first learned about the host club and how it was growing popular among the female population of the school, she gave interest to it and observed them for a little while. After a few visits to the club, requesting a different guy every day, she was impressed and insisted on becoming their manager. Ichiya hesitated, but soon enough gave her the position. MiraJane is also the first (and probably the last) female member of the club.

The sixth member is Romeo Conbolt; a 1st year who joined the club because he was forced to (courtesy of Macao who is in good terms with Eve's father). Romeo didn't want to become a host though, but Ichiya insisted. Ichiya had the idea of Romeo and Eve working together as the 'Naughty younger brothers' pair. MiraJane thought of it too, though in a naughtier way. Romeo refused and said he was fine with being a helper, in short a butler. Some girls tried to request for him but were disappointed when they found out he was just a butler.

At the end of the day, every girl that has entered the art room #4 left with either a face of red or a grin of happiness. Some even left looking like drunks for they had such red faces and bad hair days due to their fangirling. Well it was like that since the beginning. No girl, I mean, NO GIRL has ever left the host club unsatisfied.

After another long day of entertaining girls, the host club started to clean up around the place. Of course, MiraJane wasn't doing any work. She was busy scribbling down notes on her handheld chart.

"Good work everyone! Our number of customers has increased by twenty percent!" MiraJane happily announced as she continued to scribble down notes.

"We shall celebrate!" Ichiya said already holding a glass of grape juice. Everyone else agreed and settled down. Each of them grabbed a glass and they all made a toast (except for Romeo who went straight home after cleaning up).

MiraJane put her glass down and straightened up. The guys looked at her at confusion as she reread her chart.

"Listen boys," MiraJane started. She suddenly had this strange deep serious voice that sent chills down the men's spines. "I know that we're making a lot of progress lately, but now that our club is known by most of the female population of this school, the list of requests is too much for only three men," Mira explained.

"So what do we do now, Mira-sama?" Ichiya asked with determination and worry in his tone.

Mira quickly stood up, "Recruits!" she answered. Her eyes had sparkles in them and her left hand was clenched into a fist. "We need to give those girls what they want and what they need! And what they need the most right now is options!" Mira exclaimed, "Options! Options! Options!" she repeated.

"Hai!" the men agreed as they all saluted to their manager.

"I want a list of host material guys by tomorrow!" Mira commanded.

"Hai!"

"Plus…" she pointed a finger at the three men, "If I don't get a single name that has "Host Material" on it, we're going to have a round of punishment game! ~ Do I make myself clear? ~" Mira threatened with a smile plastered on her face yet a dark aura surrounding her body.

Chills were sent down the spines of the four men, "H-Hai!" they stuttered.

"Good~" Mira clasped her hands together, "End of discussion! ~"

~The Next Day~

The tri-men walked calmly to their destination. MiraJane had ordered them to talk to a certain someone before they go hunting for their new recruits. They stopped in front of a door with the sign 'English room #2'. Hibiki slowly opened the door revealing a dark room with the light focused at the middle of the room, where a table and rotating chair faced backwards sat. The tri-men took a step forward, the door closed shut behind them leaving them trapped inside. The chair rotated now facing them but the light barely showed any sign of the person's face aside from the lips.

"What business do you have with Juvia?" a woman's voice asked, and by hearing how she just spoke, the guys figured that she was referring to herself in third person.

"Ohayo, Juvia-san," Hibiki greeted with a warm smile.

"Tch. That won't work on Juvia. Juvia knows your true colors, so don't waste your time and get to the point," Juvia replied coldly. Even when the light showed not a single sign of her face besides the lips, anyone could tell she was glaring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Juvia-san," Hibiki denied. This gave him another 'Tch', so he decided to get straight to the point of their visit there.

Hibiki's charming face turned serious. If it comes to his club, he'd do anything for it. "We want the recent list of the host material guys in this school. Second to us, of course,"

"Fufufu…and why do you expect Juvia to give it to you, host club?" Juvia sneered. Ren reached down his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He then gave it to Hibiki who placed it on the table. Juvia took it with a lazy hand and read it. Her figure jumped a bit but she kept her cool and spoke.

"Fine. Juvia shall give what you desire," Juvia snapped her fingers. A small white screen lowered down and started to play a short slideshow. Juvia looked down at the piece of paper then back at the guys, "Juvia shall give you the names of the three that has been stealing your spotlight as you played in your host club," Juvia said with a smirk on her face.

"They are…."

THE END! (Of chapter I)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shocking News

**Hosts for Rent**

**Chapter II**

**By: RaRelikesrelaynovels**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

_Previously on Hosts for Rent_

"_Fine. Juvia shall give what you desire," Juvia snapped her fingers. A small white screen lowered down and started to play a short slideshow. Juvia looked down at the piece of paper then back at the guys, "Juvia shall give you the names of the three that has been stealing your spotlight as you played in your host club," Juvia said with a smirk on her face._

"_They are…."_

"They are: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Jellal Fernandes," Juvia stated. Her tone was quite different when she mentioned "Gray Fullbuster" though. Three pictures appeared on the screen as she stated each guy's name. The first picture had a guy with pink spiky hair and black orbs. His uniform was tucked out and wrinkled and he wore a scarf that looked like it was made of scales. He was walking and talking with someone (who was cropped out) in the hall. Juvia pointed at the picture, "I'll give you information on Natsu-san first,"

The picture was zoomed in as Juvia started explaining, "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, and the next heir of Dragon's Belly Company, a famous meat company. Natsu-san has low-intelligence on business management, but has a leader-like character. His main selling point is his denseness; he says things without thinking, which is why some of his words come out sweet. Natsu-san is in class 2A and the easiest way to trick him is through his stomach,"

Hibiki recalled Juvia's words. He was assigned to recruit Natsu by today since they were in the same grade. There were a few minutes till classes started so Hibiki checked 2A to see if Natsu was already there.

"H-Hibiki-kun! What brings you here?!"

"May I help you, Lates-kun?"

"I want to help Hibiki-san!"

Fangirls surrounded Hibiki as he checked the room. Hibiki sweat dropped at how fast the girls gathered and the amount of glares he had received from the guys. Hibiki shrugged and put on his charming smile. "Is Natsu- san already here?" he asked. It took a few seconds before the fangirls snapped out of it but after they did, they quickly looked around the classroom with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Eh? Isn't Natsu always late?" One of the guys from the back of the room said out loud. Hibiki muttered an "oh," and left the room after thanking his fangirls.

As expected, Natsu came late. He received yet another scolding from the teacher before he was told to be seated. Natsu sighed. He was given detention again. He placed his elbow on top of his table and placed his head on his palm as he started doodling on his notebook. Not long after drawing a weird creature that looked like a human jelly, a piece of crumpled paper landed on top of his table. Natsu stared at it for a while and looked up, his blonde classmate was staring back at him with a stare that said "Read the paper!" Natsu grinned at her as she turned away before getting caught. He looked down at the piece of paper, opened it and read it.

The paper was consisted of messed up notes and just below it said, _Idiot! Why're you late again?! We were supposed to do our project this afternoon!_

Natsu scratched the back of his head. He totally forgot about the project. He grabbed his pen and started writing. After a few seconds he crumpled it back to how it was and threw it back at his classmate. He wrote something like this: _Hehe, Sorry Luce! I slept in again! _ And drew a copy of the doodle he made a few seconds ago at the end of his reply. 'Luce' sweat dropped at his reply and didn't bother to reply back.

'Luce' was actually just a given nickname from Natsu. Her real name is Lucy Heartfilia. She was best friends (and is not going anywhere but a best friend) with Natsu. Actually, she had feelings for Natsu, and not just the 'I'm glad he's my best friend' feeling, the kind of feeling that sends blood up to your face, love. In short, she had a crush on Natsu. But due Natsu's denseness, and her stubbornness, it'd be a miracle if they're together by the next chapter.

Anyway, after a few hours, it was finally lunch break. Lucy was by her locker chatting away with her other best friend, Levy McGarden, who was trying to find a certain book in her crammed locker.

"And then I said, _"Why'd you do that?!"_ and then he said-"

"Oi, Luce!" a pink-haired muscular teenager called out cutting her off. He wore a huge grin at his face as he walked to Lucy ignoring all the fangirls that tried to talk to him.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that in public!?" Lucy said an obvious blush on her face. The nickname wasn't the only thing that disturbed her though. The fact that you're standing in the middle of the hall with girls from different classes glaring at you would be pretty disturbing. "Or at least don't go near me in public…" Lucy muttered trying to avert her eyes to somewhere without Natsu or his glaring fangirls. Of course she had no choice but to look at Natsu instead since his fangirls were everywhere.

Natsu didn't seem to hear her last statement since he replied, "Why not?" while making a cute pouted puppy dog face. The rosy tint on Lucy's cheeks became darker as she stared at his face. She decided to avert her eyes at the lockers behind her before he could look any cuter.

"Because…" she murmured, "It's embarrassing…"

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell (much to Lucy's luck).

"Oh look the bell!" Lucy uttered nervously, "Let's go Levy-chan!" she said as she dragged her best friend, who didn't find her book, away, leaving Natsu dumbfounded. Natsu watched Lucy as she quickly walked away, a small smile formed his face.

"Lucy's such a weirdo!" he told himself as he walked to his next class with a wide grin on his face.

Classes finally ended which meant the start of club activities or if you're not in a club, the start of your walk home or the mall. Lucy ran to the library as soon as the bell rang hoping that she gets to talk to Levy before she could start her library assistant duties. She got there in the nick of time, and as expected, Levy was sitting at their usual table in the library reading one of Zekua Melon's novels. Lucy grabbed a book herself and sat down across Levy. She opened the book to read it, took a peak at her best friend, slumped to the table and sighed.

"I did it again, Levy-chan," she sighed.

"Why did you run away anyway? Just a few more body language and probably, he'd finally get it," Levy teased taking her eyes of her book as she winked at Lucy. Lucy blushed as a reaction as she sat up slamming her hands on the table.

"Don't tease me, Levy-chan!" Lucy frowned. She earned a 'Shhhh!' from the librarian which made her calm down.

"Why doesn't he get it anyway?!" Lucy complained, "I already tried everything…" she pouted as she started twiddling her fingers.

"You know Lu-chan, I think confessing would be the best idea," Levy suggested looking up from her book, "If you don't do it now, you might get hurt someday,"

Lucy sadly looked down thinking of a reply to give Levy. Usually, she'd reply saying that he probably won't even understand her confession, but to Levy, it was just an excuse for her not to confess. Plus, using the same excuse over and over again is getting old, so Lucy thought of a new reply.

"It's just that I-"she was cut off by a trio of girls who suddenly walked in the library.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go to the host club later?" Girl A asked.

"Ehhh? Didn't we go there this morning?" Girl B replied.

"Yeah, but there's a new host!" Girl C announced.

"Ehhh? Really?!" Girl B said excitedly.

"Yup! And I think he's from class 2A?" Girl C said unsurely as she looked over at Girl A.

"Mh-hm! He's Natsu Dragneel from the class next door!" Girl A explained.

Lucy was as shocked as Levy was. Natsu… THE Natsu… was in the HOST CLUB!

Both Levy and Lucy stood up from their seats, "Natsu's in the host club?!" they said in unision.

**THE END!**

**(Of chapter II)**

**A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter of Hosts for Rent! We really appreciate it! OKAY. I know we only have one follow in this story so far but we're really sorry for not updating! We kind of got disappointed that we didn't get any reviews for the first chapter so we got writers block. But don't worry! We already have a lot planned out for this story and we hope to make it as successful as we dreamed it would be. If you find some grammatical errors, please tell us in a nice way through PM or through a review. Lastly, thank you Startails for making this story one of your 'favorites' and Cocokitty2316 for following this story. **

**Once again thank you for reading and good morning/afternoon/evening!**


End file.
